Living life through a lens: The 4th book in my ATC series
by The100fanatic
Summary: Mal and Ben Vlog there lives as 23 year old parents of 9 kids.
1. Introduction

**Hey guys! So this is the 4th book in my After the coronation series, so if you have not read the last three stories, I suggest you x out of this story and go read those.**

 **I am really excited to write this.**

 **It is inspired by the Shaytards. If you don't know who they are, they are the first family on YouTube. They Video blog, or other wise known as Vloging.**

 **The title is the title of a song that Jackson Harris wrote for them. In the old Vlogs, they would put this in there intro.**

 **So yeah, This story is about Mal and Ben Vloging there lives as 23 year old Parents of 9 kids.**

 **But before I go, I gotta say, I published that first story, After the Coronation, on November 3rd, 2015.**

 **It has gotten 4,594 views and 3,612 visitors in November, and 1,316 views and 1,024 visitors this month.**

 **Over all that's 5,910 views and 4,636 visitors.**

 **Thank you guys so much for all these views.**

 **I will upload the first chapter on the 26th. BYE!**


	2. First day of school

**Hey guys! I am so excited. Here is chapter 1.**

Mal Vloging

"Hey guys! So today is the the first day of school! It's Bella and Matty's first day of kindergarten, Aria's first day of 3rd grade, and Lillian's first day of 6th grade. So I'm going to wake them up."

Mal walked into Lillian's room.

"First day of school, First day of school. Acting like a fool on your first day of school!"

Lillian sat up in her bed.

"It's your first day of middle school. Are you excited?"

Lillian nodded.

"Okay, Get dressed."

Mal walked out of the room and into Aria's room.

"First day of school, First day of school. Acting like a fool on your first day of school!"

Aria pulled the covers over her head.

Suddenly, Ben walked in.

"Is the princess refusing to get up?" Ben asked.

"Yep."

Ben went over and pulled the cover off of Aria and tickled her.

After about 5 minutes, Ben picked her up and put her on the ground, Lightly.

"Now she's up." Ben said

Aria was still laughing.

Mal was too.

"Get dressed, Okay?"

"Okay." Aria said.

Mal and Ben walked out of the room and into the twin's room.

Ben turned on the lights.

Bella sat up in her bed.

"First day of school!" Bella said.

Ben went over to his daughter's bed and picked her up.

"How long have you been up?" Ben asked.

"I don't know. I can't tell time." Bell said.

Ben kissed her cheek.

"Mommy, Can I were my yellow dress to school?" Bella asked.

"Honey, you can only were that dress to special occasions."

"But this is a special occasion." Bella said.

"It's to fancy for school."

"You could wear a yellow skirt and shirt." Ben suggested.

"Yeah, I want to wear that!" Bella said.

"Okay. You can wear that."

"Yay!" Bella shouted.

Mal went over to her son.

"Matty, It's time to get up."

Matty sat up.

"It is?" Matty asked.

"Yep."

"Okay." Matty said as he got out of bed.

"I want to wear a outfit just like daddy." Matty said.

Ben went over and picked Matty up.

"And what do I wear?" Ben asked.

"The same outfit everyday!" Matty said.

Mal laughed.

"It's true Ben." Mal said.

"Ha, Ha, very funny, Mal." Ben said sarcastically.

Matty and Bella laughed.

Ben put Matty down and followed him to his closet.

Ben Vloging

"The first day of school crew is eating breakfast."

Ben turned the camera to the table where the kids were eating.

Matty put his head in his cereal bowl and fell asleep.

"Matty!" Mal said.

Mal went over and lifted his head out of the cereal.

She wiped his face.

"We got a sleepy little man right here."

"Yep." Mal said annoyed.

Vanessa walked in.

"And look who's here."

Ben walked over to Vanessa.

"Dad are you Vloging?"

"You bet I am."

"Hey peoples." Vanessa said.

Ben and Mal laughed.

Suddenly, The babies started crying.

"Vanessa, Can you help me with the babies?" Mal asked.

"Sure." Vanessa said.

They walked out of the room.

"Who's excited for there first day of school?"

"Me!" Bella yelled.

"Not me" Lillian said.

"Why not?"

"Cause Vanessa told me you get a lot of homework on the first day of middle school." Lillian said.

"That's true, but you'll have fun."

"I will?" Lillian asked.

"You will"

Mal Vloging

"My baby is going to middle school."

Mal turned the camera to Lillian.

"Mom, I'm not a baby." Lillian said.

"I know, but you're still my baby."

"Mom, Can I go in now?" Lillian asked.

"Yes, you can go in." Mal said.

"Bye!" Lillian said as she got out of the car.

"Bye, honey. Have a good day at school."

Lillian waved.

"Okay, Gotta drive now."

Ben Vloging

"Okay the bus is going to be here to pick up Aria in 5 minutes."

Ben turned the camera to Aria, Who was smiling.

"I'm guessing you're excited."

"I am excited!" Aria said.

Aria looked out the window.

"The bus is here." Aria said.

"Okay, Give me hug before you go."

Aria ran and hugged her father.

Ben kissed the top of her head.

"Bye daddy!" Aria said as her pulled away from Ben's grip and went out the door.

"Bye, sweetie!"

Mal Vloging

"Ben, can you believe that these two are starting kindergarten?"

"Nope." Ben said as he picked Bella up.

"The bus is going to be here soon."

Matty ran to the window with his backpack on.

"Bella, want to get your backpack on?"

"Yes!" Bella said.

Ben helped her get her get her backpack on.

"The bus is here!" Matty said.

"Okay, Give me and daddy hugs."

They gave their parents hugs and went out the door.

"They grow up so fast."

"Yep." Ben said.

Camera Off

Mal was feeding the babies when Ben came in.

"Hey, Beautiful." Ben said.

"Hey Handsome." Mal said.

Ben kissed her on the cheek.

"Ben, Can you burp Mallory?" Mal asked

"Sure." Ben said.

He picked up Mallory.

"Wait. You're going to need this in case she spits up." Mal said as she handed him a towel.

Ben put the towel over his shoulder and started burping Mallory.

Just then the phone started ringing.

"I got it." Mal said putting the spoon down.

Mal went over and picked up the phone.

"Hello...Hey, E...Yeah Ben and I are trying to take care of 4 babies...That would be great...K, See you in a little bit." Mal said.

She hung up the phone.

"Evie's coming over to help." Mal said.

"Good." Ben said.

Mallory burped loudly.

"Well we know who she gets the burping from, her father." Mal said.

"I do not burp that loud." Ben said.

"Yes you do." Mal said.

Mal went over and gave Ben a peck on the lips.

"I love you." Mal said.

"I love you too." Ben said

 **That was a long chapter. I know I said I would update on the 26th, But i could not wait. So that is my Christmas present to you guys.**

 **Merry Christmas! I will update later today or tomorrow if i time.**

 **BYE!**


	3. Crazyness part 2

**Hey guys! I am doing back to back chapters today. Here is chapter 2.**

Camera off

"M, I'm here!" Evie called.

Mal walked in, holding Mallory on one hip and Ian on the other.

"Hey E." Mal said.

"M, Do you need me to help you there?" Evie asked.

"Yep." Mal said.

She handed Mallory to Evie.

Just then, Ian started crying.

"Are you kidding me?!" Mal yelled.

Ben walked in the room.

"Honey, you need to lie down." Ben said.

"No I don't. I am perfectly fine!" Mal yelled.

Ben stared at her.

"You know, I think do need to lie down." Mal said.

"I'll call Vanessa to help." Ben said.

He took Ian from Mal and called Vanessa.

...

Vanessa walked in to see her father and Evie running from baby to baby.

"Do you guys need some help?" Vanessa asked.

"Yep." Ben and Evie said at the same time.

Vanessa picked up Maria, Who was crying.

...

Mal woke up to a silent house.

She got out of bed and walked in the family room.

Ben was sitting on the couch, working on a report on the computer.

"Hey Honey." Ben said.

"Where are the babies?" Mal asked.

"There asleep." Ben said.

"Really?" Mal said.

"Yep." Ben said.

"You got them to sleep?" Mal asked.

"Yep." Ben said.

"Thank you." Mal said.

She went over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome, honey." Ben said.

She curled up next to Ben on the couch.

They kissed.

 **I hope you liked that chapter. See you guys later.**

 **BYE!**


	4. Breastfeeding, jumping on the bed party!

Camera off

Ben and Mal were in bed, making out.

They only time they ever got time to themselves was when the kids go to bed.

So, they decided to make the most of it.

It was thunder-storming, but they didn't care.

Suddenly, there was a tiny knock at the door.

"Oh, no." Ben said.

He gave Mal a quick kiss, threw on a shirt, and opened the door.

Bella was at the standing at the door, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Did the storm scare you?" Ben asked his daughter.

She nodded and then started crying.

Ben picked her up.

She put her head on his shoulder, still crying.

"Its okay, baby girl." Ben soothed.

Mal got up out of bed and walked over to Ben and Bella.

She rubbed her daughters back.

"You want to sleep with me and daddy?" Mal asked.

Bella nodded.

Mal took Bella from Ben.

She put her on the bed.

Ben decided to get out the camera.

Ben Vloging

"Look who knocked on door in the middle of the night!"

Bella was jumping on the bed.

Ben turned the camera to himself.

"She got scared by the storm and was crying"

He turned the camera to Mal, who was in the chair, breastfeeding Haley.

"Ben!" Mal whispered.

She playfully hits his arm.

Ben turns the camera back to him

"Its a breastfeeding, jumping on beds party!"

"Yey! Bella yelled.

Ben laughed.

"I think she just woke the entire castle." Ben said.

He laughed.

"My parents are going to be pissed!" Ben said.

He turned the camera to Mal.

"Your dads going pissed!" Mal said.

"Grandpa's going to be pissed!" Bella said.

Ben turned the camera back to him.

"Teaching inapropriate words to our children!" Ben sang.

He turned the camera to Mal, who was giving him a look.

"Okay, now we have to tell her not to say that word, Bye!"

 **I know I said I would not update this story anymore, but I lied. I was just tricking you yesterday about that being the end of Her father. I that story and this story Saturday. BYE!**


	5. Interupted

Camera off

Mal walked in the family room, holding Mallory.

"Are you okay honey?" Ben asked.

"No. I have been trying to get Mallory to take a nap for hours." Mal said.

"I think you need a break." Ben said.

"Tell me about it." Mal said.

"How about tomorrow, I can take you out on a date." Ben said.

"Well, whose going to watch the kids?" Mal asked.

"Uh, I don't know, maybe our 18 year old daughter." Ben said.

"Okay, then. Its a date." Mal said.

Mallory started crying.

"Can you help me please?" Mal asked.

"Yep." Ben said.

Mal handed Mallory off to Ben.

He gave Mal a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I love you." Ben said.

"I love you too." Mal said.

...

The next day, Mal was getting ready for her date with Ben in the bathroom.

Aria walked in.

"Hi mommy!" Aria said.

"Hey sweetie." Mal said.

"Whatcha doing?" Aria asked.

"I am getting ready for my date with your father." Mal said as she was putting on mascara.

"Why are you putting that on your eyelashes?" Aria asked.

"Cause it makes them look pretty." Mal said.

"Can I put some on?" Aria asked.

"When your older." Mal asked.

"What age?" Aria asked.

"Go ask your father." Mal said.

"Okay." Aria said running into the family room, where Ben was.

"Daddy?" Aria said.

"Yes?" Ben said.

"When can I put black stuff on my eyelashes?" Aria asked.

"You mean mascara?" Ben asked.

Aria nodded.

"When your 30." Ben said.

"But that's when I'm your age." Aria whined.

Ben laughed.

He picked up Aria.

"How old do you think I am?" Ben asked.

"Mommy said you were 30." Aria said.

"Well, now I'm going to go have a talk with mommy." Ben said.

"Can I come?" Aria asked.

"Yep." Ben said.

He went into the bathroom.

"Mal why did you.." Ben said before he saw Mal.

He was astounded by her beauty.

"How do I look?" Mal asked.

"You look amazing." Ben said.

He kissed her on the cheek.

"Ewe" Aria said.

Ben laughed.

"Mal why did you tell our daughter I was 30?" Ben asked.

"I don't know. I thought it would be funny. " Mal said.

"Mom, Dad, I'm here!" They herd Vanessa call.

"We'll be down in a minute!" Mal called back.

"I'm gonna ask Vanessa how old she thinks I am." Ben said.

"She's probably going to say 40." Mal said.

Ben looked at her.

He put Aria down.

He went over and kissed Mal on the lips.

"Gag my eyes out! Gag my eyes out!" Aria yelled as she ran downstairs.

They just kept kissing.

Vanessa came upstairs to see her parents making out.

"Are you guys gonna save some lip for your date?" Vanessa asked.

Ben and Mal broke apart from their kiss.

They looked at Vanessa.

Vanessa started cracking up.

"Yeah, maybe we should save some for our date." Ben said.

"You think?" Mal said.

They all went downstairs.

Bella and Matty were arguing.

"Why did you say that to him?!" Bella yelled.

"Cause you like him!" Matty yelled.

Lillian walked in.

"I got this." Lillian whispered to her parents.

"TEN HUT!" Lillian yelled.

Bella and Matty stopped arguing and and stood up straight.

Ben and Mal looked at each other.

Then, they looked at the twins.

"Okay, why were you guys fighting?" Mal asked.

"Matty told Bobby I liked him." Bella said.

"Cause you do!" Matty said.

"NO I DON'T!" Bella yelled.

"I'll sort this out, you guys go on your date." Vanessa said to her parents.

They walked out the door.

...

"So, Ben, where are we going?" Mal asked.

"Guess." Ben said.

"The enchanted lake?" Mal asked.

"Yep." Ben said.

"Perfect." Mal said.

...

Ben helped Mal out of the car.

Mal looked at the picnic he had set up for them.

"What do you think?" Ben asked.

"I love it." Mal said.

...

After the picnic, Mal and Ben were making out.

They pulled away from each other.

"I love you." Ben said.

"I love you too." Mal said.

They kissed again.

Suddenly, Mal's phone rang.

Mal pulled away from Ben and grabbed her phone.

It was Vanessa.

"Hello?...What?...okay, we'll be right there." Mal said.

She hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked.

"Sparks are shooting out of Bella's hands and her hair is turning purple." Mal said.

"Oh god. We gotta get home." Ben said.

...

"Mal, I'm sure Bella's fine." Ben said as Mal was freaking out in the car.

"She's getting her powers, Ben, she is not fine." Mal said.

"Don't worry we'll handle it." Ben said.

...

Ben and Mal walked in the door.

Vanessa ran in the room.

"Thank god you guys are here. Bella's magic out of control." Vanessa said.

"Ben go call Fairy godmother." Mal said.

Ben got out his phone and dialed FG's number.

Mal ran into the living room.

Bella's hair was purple and sparks were shooting out of her hands.

"Mommy!" Bella yelled.

"It's going to be okay, sweetie." Mal said running over to her daughter.

The sparks stopped shooting out her hands.

But, Bella's hair was still purple.

Ben walked in the room.

"Daddy!" Bella yelled running into her Fathers arms.

Ben picked her up.

Bella put her head on his shoulder.

She started crying.

"Your okay, daddy's here." Ben soothed.

Mal walked over to Ben.

She rubbed her daughters back.

God, it had been a tough day.

 **Wow, this chapter is long. And it's uploaded so late. I hop you guys liked it. BYE!**


	6. NOT A CHAPTER!

**Hey guys! I just wanted to tell you I will be updating this story on Fridays starting 1/8/16.**

 **BYE!**


	7. a tear dropping chapter

Camera off

They rushed Bella over to Fairy godmothers office.

"She definitly dose have magic." Fairy godmother said.

"Will her hair ever return to its normal color?" Ben asked.

"No. This is now her normal hair color." Fairy godmother said.

They thanked Fairy godmother and went back home.

...

Bella walked in the door with a sad look on her face.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?" Mal asked.

"Horrible!" Bella said.

"What happened?" Mal asked.

"Everybody called me a freak and nobody sat with me at lunch or played with me at recess." Bella said.

"Where was Sophia?" Mal asked.

"She wasn't at school." Bella said.

Mal looked at her daughters arm.

There was a bandage on it.

"Did you fall at school?" Mal asked.

"No. I asked a group on girls if I could play with them at recess, and they laughed and pushed on the ground." Bella said.

She started crying.

Mal picked her up.

Bella put her head on her mothers shoulder, still crying.

"Its okay, honey, its okay." Mal soothed.

Ben walked in the room.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

"She got teased at school." Mal said.

Mal handed Bella to Ben.

Bella put her head on her fathers shoulder, still crying.

"Its okay, baby girl." Ben soothed

Ben saw the bandage on his daughters arm.

"What happend to her arm?" Ben asked his wife.

"She got pushed down on the playground by a group of girls her age." Mal said.

Ben kissed her head.

After a long time of crying, she fell asleep.

"She's asleep." Ben whispered to Mal.

Mal nodded.

They went upstairs.

Mal opened Bella's bedroom.

Ben layed his daughter down in her bed.

He kissed her forehead and walked out of the room with Mal.

...

"I'm worried about Bella." Mal said to Ben while she was doing the dishes.

"Honey, I'm sure she's fine." Ben said.

"Ben, she's been crying a lot lately." Mal said.

"Mal, She's 5. 5 year old's cry." Ben said.

"I know. But it's not like her to cry a lot. I mean...she used to be happy...all the time." Mal said.

"She did." Ben said.

"I just...don't want to loose that." Mal said.

A tear slipped down her cheek.

Ben noticed and kissed her forehead.

"Mal, don't worry. I'm sure her magic is probably messing with her emotions. That happy little girl will be back tomorrow." Ben said.

"But what if she...is...depressed. I mean...I got a call from her teacher saying she's been acting different in class." Mal said.

"Did she say when she started acted different?" Ben asked

"It was day after the night when she came into our room because she was scared of the thunder-storm." Mal said.

"How different was she acting?" Ben asked.

"Her teacher said she was not focused, she didn't raise her hand for every question." Mal said.

"Now, that's not like her." Ben said.

"Nope." Mal said.

"I just...I want my happy girl back." Mal said.

"I know you do, sweetie." Ben said as he hugged her.

She started to cry.

"I know why." a voice said.

They both turned around.

It was Lillian.

"I know why Bella is not acting like herself." Lillian said.

"She wants attention because she thinks you guys will care about her if she acts sad all the time." Lillian said.

"She thinks we don't care about her?" Mal asked.

"She thinks nobody care's about her." Lillian said.

"How do you know this?" Ben asked.

"I heard her say it." Lillian said.

"But I'm going to fix this." Lillian said as she ran to her sisters room.

...

"Hey there." Lillian said as she walked into her sisters room.

Bella didn't respond.

"I really don't know where to start...but um...I guess I should start..with this..." Lillian says as she walks over ad sits with Bella.

"You sit here and tell me nobody wants you...But..I don't understand where your coming from by that..I don't see where I became nobody...I mean..in my eyes I'm somebody, in my eyes I'm somebody important and my opinion matters...But I am pretty stupid... But I'm definetly not nobody...So when you tell me...nobody wants you...that hurts...Cause...I don't see how you can say that..when there's someone fighting for you..everyday..right in front of you..because they care about you...So if you can't hear me when I tell you that you matter..maybe now you will hear me...I am not no one so do not say nobody wants you because I want you, and I fight for you, everyday..I think about you everyday, i wonder how you're doing because I-I can't be there with you..all the time!...but that doesn't mean I'm nobody!...Cause I care!...And you know..the person who says nobody cares about them is usually the person who has the most people caring about them!...So...yeah...That's the person I've been fighting for, the person who says nobody cares about them when somebody does...and you know, I'm cool with that...but there is a line, that when you cross it...you know..that-that really hurts...I guess what I'm trying to say is...don't say you're not wanted when somebody wants you..cause that's what you'll get." Lillian said.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Thanks." Bella said.

"Your welcome, sis." Lillian said.

From then on Bella was happy and did feel like people cared about her.

 **I hope you guys liked that chapter. I cried while writing it. It took 2 hours to write. That speech that Lillian gave to Bella was a free audio on YouTube called I'm not Nobody. There was more but the rest of it didn't really relate to this situaition. I will see you guys in 2016! BYE!**


	8. Fights and Important announcement

"MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO BE MARRIED TO YOU!" Mal yelled.

She walked out of Ben's office.

Ben sat down in his chair.

He hated fighting with Mal.

"Dad?" A voice said.

He turned around.

It was Lillian.

"What was all that yelling?" She asked.

"Me and your mother were having a discussion." Ben said.

"A very loud one." Lillian said.

"That's for sure." Ben said.

"Are you guys going to get a divorce?" Lillian asked worriedly.

"What makes you think that?" Ben asked.

"Mom said she didn't want to be married to you." Lillian said.

"Lillian, sometimes people say stuff they don't mean." Ben said.

"But are you going to?" She asked.

"No. We are not getting a divorce." Ben said.

"Then when are you guys going to stop fighting?" Lillian asked.

"I don't know." Ben said.

...

Mal was in her and Ben's room crying.

"Mom?" A voice said.

She looked up.

It was Vanessa.

"Were you and Dad fighting again?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes, we were." Mal said.

"Did you mean what you said?" Vanessa asked.

"That I didn't want to be married to him?" Mal asked.

Vanessa nodded.

"Of course not. I don't even know why I said that." Mal said.

Lillian walked into the room.

"Dad wants to talk to you." Lillian said.

"Okay." Mal said.

She walked out of the room.

..

Mal walked into Ben's office.

Ben started singing.

 _Did I mention that I'm in love with you and did I mention there's nothing I can't do and did I happen to say I dream of you every day so let me shout it out loud if that's okay._

He went over and kissed the back of Mal's hand.

"I know you didn't mean what you said." Ben said.

He kissed her forehead.

"I love you." Ben said.

"I love you too." Mal said.

Mal pulled Ben into a kiss.

"Your not mad at me?" Mal asked after they pulled apart.

"Not at all." Ben said.

They kissed again.

 **HOLY MASHED POTATOES! I haven't updated any of my stories in so long! I am so sorry. I have been busy with school and I've been having writers block. So, I want to know what one shots you guys want to see. Request a one shot in the reviews and then maybe I will write it. I will give you credit at the beginning of the chapter. I hope you all had a happy new year! BYE!**


	9. the 'please update' review problem

**Hey guys! This is not a chapter. DON'T KILL ME! I just wanted to address something that's been annoying me for a while. In the reviews a lot of people are saying:**

 **'Plz update sooooooooon plz'**

 **'Please update'**

 **or something like that. Now, before you get mad a me, let me explain. I am sure other fanfiction writers can agree that those reviews get annoying.**

 **I am not trying to offend anyone.**

 **I kinda like want some detail in the reviews.**

 **Now, I know that some of you are going to be like 'we shouldn't have to do that!'**

 **What I mean by detail is like pinksakura271's review's.**

 **Here is an example of one:**

 **Finally Mal,, excuse me QUEEN MAL found her daughter Lillian & gained another Vanessa.**  
 **So Vanessa is 10, she is 7 years older then Lillian witch would mean Lillian is only 3 wow.**  
 **Two beautiful princesses of Auradon, hope NO ONE (Glaring at Audrey) have NO PROBLEMS with that! Or their mother Queen Mal with HER King Ben. Ben's parents better help them with everything.**  
 **If anyone (NOT INCLUDING Doug/Evie, Carlos/Jane & Jay/Lonnie) will suffer sever "Beastly" power, rage, overprotective & possessive by their young beast King Ben. (Evil Giggles)**

 **So I kinda want reviews like that. I hope that's not to much to ask. Again, I am not trying to offend anybody. One another thing about that is if you write a review that says 'please update' or like this**

 **PPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEEE**  
 **PPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEEE.**

 **Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update Update**

 **I will delete it. I am sorry if I offended you. BYE!**


	10. Lillian and Audrey

Camera off

"Benny boo! I'm here!" Audrey said as she walked into Ben and Mal's castle.

Lillian walked into the room.

"Hey...what ever your name is, can you go get your father for me please?" Audrey asked Lillian.

"He's in a meeting." Lillian said.

"Oh...well, I'll wait for him." Audrey said.

"You can't stay." Lillian said.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Audrey said.

"I'll only let you stay if you do something for me." Lillian said.

"What do you want me to do?" Audrey asked.

"Dance." Lillian said.

"What?" Audrey said, confused.

"Dance, b**ch, dance!" Lillian said.

"Excuse me?...Okay, that's it. I'm not putting up with a little brat like you." Audrey said as she walked out the door.

Ben came in from around the corner.

"Is she gone?" Ben asked Lillian.

"Yep." Lillian said.

Ben pulled a 5 dollar bill out of his pocket.

"Nice work." Ben said as he handed Lillian the dollar.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Lillian said as she took the dollar from her father.

 **Who else was cracking up when Lillian said Dance b**ch, dance? I was cracking up writing that. I know it was short. I have been having writers block, so be patient. I will try to update Monday! BYE!**


	11. Turned into a beast :O

Camera off

Mal woke up one morning and Ben was not by her side.

She found a note on Ben's nightstand.

 _Mal,_

 _I really never thought this would happen but I have been turned into a beast. I don't know when I will turn back, but until I do, I am going to be in the forest. I brought my phone so I will call you when I do. I am doing this for the kids, Mal. I do not want them to be scared for life. I just want you to know that I love you to pieces and I promise we will see each other again. I love you._

 _-Ben_

She called Belle and Adam as soon as she finished reading the note.

...

Once Belle and Adam heard the news, they rushed over to the castle.

When they got there they went straight to Fairy Godmothers office.

"Come in." Fairy Godmother said when she heard a knock at the door.

Mal, Belle, and Adam walked in the door.

"Mal, Belle, Adam, what can I do for you?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"Ben has turned into a beast." Mal said.

"Oh dear!" Where is he now?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"He is in the forest." Mal said.

"We were hoping you had some spell that could turn him back." Belle said.

"Well, I do. But, he has to be here for it to work." Fairy Godmother said

"Isn't there a spell that can get to him from here?" Mal asked.

"Let me check." Fairy godmother said as she grabbed her spell book.

"Yes there is one. But, it only works if someone who is blood related casts it." Fairy Godmother said

"The only person who is blood related and has magic is Bella." Mal said.

"Well Then, have Bella cast the spell." Belle said.

"She's still getting used to having magic. I don't know if she can cast that big of a spell." Mal said.

"Mal is right." Fairy godmother said.

"What about Grace? Wasn't she born with magic?" Mal asked.

"She was." Adam said.

"Somebody say my name?" Grace said from the doorway.

"Yep." Mal said.

"Grace, your brother has been turned into a beast." Fairy godmother said.

"Which one?" Grace asked.

"My husband." Mal said.

"Oh, Ben. Okay and why does this involve me?" Grace asked.

"You need to cast the spell to turn him back." Belle said.

"Okay what do I say?" Grace asked.

Fairy godmother showed her the spell and Grace recited it.

Suddenly Mal Phone started to ring.

"Its Ben!" Mal said.

She answered it.

"Hello?...You did?...Okay..do you want me to pick you up?...okay, I will..I will..k...Love you too.. bye." Mal hung up the phone.

"He changed back." Mal announced.

Everyone cheered.

"I have to go get him and bring him some clothes." Mal said running out of the room.

...

Ben was at the enchanted lake, waiting for Mal to pick him up.

"Ben?" He heard someone say.

He turned around.

It was Mal.

"Mal!" He said.

Mal ran into his arms.

Ben hugged her tight.

She was crying tears of joy.

He kissed the top of her head, lightly.

"I was so worried about you." Mal said.

"I know, honey, and I'm so sorry for running off like that." Ben said.

Mal pulled Ben into a kiss.

They pulled away from each other after 2 minutes.

"I love you." Ben said.

"I love you too." Mal said.

Ben picked Mal up and spun her around, just like he did after Mal defeated Maleficent at his coronation.

Mal laughed.

He put her back down on the ground.

"You might want to put the clothes I brought you on." Mal said.

"Okay. But first." Ben said before he kissed Mal.

They pulled apart.

"I love you." Ben said.

"I love you too."


	12. Last Chapter! Big annocment

Ben Vloging

"Excuse me, aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Nope." Aria said.

"Why?"

"Cause it's a snow day!" Matty yelled.

Matty ran around the kitchen.

"Mal, its a snow day. Aren't you excited?"

Mal glared at her husband.

"No, I am not excited cause that means I have to go outside with them." Mal said.

"I'll go outside with them."

"Thank god." Mal said.

Ben laughed.

"Mom! Dad! I'm here!" Vanessa called.

"In the kitchen!" Mal called.

Vanessa walked into the kitchen.

"It is cold!" Vanessa said.

Ben laughed.

"It is?"

"Yeah!" Matty said running through the kitchen.

"Okay, I'm gonna get that little boy."

"I'll film." Mal said.

Mal Vloging 

Ben picked up Matty and through him over his shoulder.

Matty was laughing his head off.

"Me too!" Bella said.

Ben picked up Bella and through her over his other shoulder.

Bella laughed.

"Babies on board!" Ben said as he walked around the living room.

Mal laughed.

"Don't drop them!"

The phone started to ring.

"It's your mom, Ben!" Mal said.

"Put her on speaker!" Ben said.

Mal answered the phone and put her on speaker.

"Hey Belle!"

Ben was tickling Bella and Matty on the couch.

"Hey, Mal! Um, why is there so much screaming in the background?" Belle asked.

"Well, Ben is getting the kids all wound up."

"I am not!" Ben said.

"Do you want to talk to him?"

"Yes." Belle said.

"Benjamin Florin Adams! Your mother wants to talk to you!"

Ben ran over to the phone.

Mal handed it to him.

"Hey mom!" Ben said.

Aria was laughing like crazy.

"What? I am so not getting the kids wound up." Ben said into the phone.

"Yes, you are."

"Mal does not know what she's talking about." Ben said.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah I gotta go bye!" Ben said.

He hung up the phone.

"What was that about me not knowing what I'm talking about?"

"Uh...I love you." Ben said.

Camera off

Mal had just put the kids to bed and was waiting for Ben to get home from his meeting.

Suddenly, Ben walked in.

"Hi." Mal said.

"Hey." Ben said.

Ben gave Mal a peck on the lips.

"How was your meeting?" Mal asked.

"The adviser's were arguing the whole entire time." Ben said.

"Really?" Mal asked.

"Yep. We didn't get anything done." Ben said.

"Well, there's always the next meeting." Mal said.

"Yeah." Ben said.

They stood in silence for a while.

"You think what I'm thinking?" Ben asked.

"If it's making out, then yes." Mal said.

Ben's lips crashed down on Mal's.

Mal put her arms around Ben's neck.

Ben put his arms around Mal's waist.

They broke apart from the kiss.

"I love you." Ben said.

"I love you too." Mal said.

They climbed into bed.

Mal snuggled up next to Ben.

Ben wrapped his arm's around Mal and kissed her forehead.

"Ben?" Mal said.

"Yeah?" Ben replied.

"I'm pregnant."

 **CLIFF HANGER! Mal is pregnant! Who is screaming with excitement. as you can probably tell, this story is ended. The next story in the After the coronation series is called, drum roll please! (drum roll)...Another precious soul. Yeah I just came up with that name. Thank you for all your support on this story. Another precious soul will be up either later today since I have school off cause of the snow or tomorrow afternoon! BYE!**


End file.
